Brown Eyes Blue
by Goldpen
Summary: Hermione is left crying at what Ron does. Can Harry Pick up the pieces? Oneshot HHr


Brown Eyes Blue

AN: I do not own anything except the computer on which I type and my Imagination

Don't know when I've been so blue

Don't know what's come over you

You've found someone new

And don't it make my brown eyes blue

I'll be fine when you're gone

I'll just cry all night long

Say it isn't true

And don't it make my brown eyes blue

Tell me no secrets, tell me some lies

Give me no reasons, give me alibis

Tell me you love me and don't make me cry

Say anything but don't say goodbye

I didn't mean to treat you bad

Didn't know just what I had

But, honey, now I do

And don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes blue

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes blue

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes

Don't it make my brown eyes blue (Don't make my brown eyes blue by Crystal Gayle)

Hermione slammed into her pillow a frustrated sigh escaping her. Her dark chestnut locks shook more heavily then the rest of her body with the enclosed sobs. Even the private room of the Heads tower could do nothing to raise her feelings from the bottomless pit they had fallen into. Her sobs slowly stopped and her breathing grew slower and more normal. Then unbidden his image came again into her mind, his bright flaming hair and quick easy smile, his dazzling blue eyes and the sprinkle of freckles across his face. Just as his image was complete in her mind **_her_** image started forming. Oh she was beautiful big sky blue eyes, long blonde hair, absolutely flawless cream skin, the only problem she had was her attitude to everyone but a few chosen friends.

"Dam that Ravenclaw!" Hermione burst out. Her usually sweet voice coloured heavily with hatred. She moaned softly "why does he like her so much that he couldn't even break up with me first?"

A hard knock at her door made Hermione jump involuntarily. "Hermione let me in! I need to talk to you!" Harry's slightly muffled voice called from the other side.

"Harry just go away! Don't you realize what he did to me?" Hermione started sobbing again wildly.

A soft voice muttered a spell and the door swung open. Harry stood there only long enough for the door to finish moving, before sprinting to Hermione's bed and pulling her up and giving her a hug.

"Harry h-h-h-how could he do this?" Hermione cried into his shoulder her small body clinging to Harry's desperately.

"I just don't know Herms." He said honestly, glad his voice didn't show what he was thinking of.

"_Hermione is really good to me Harry how am I supposed to tell her I like someone else?" Ron asked Harry in the GCR._

"_Well telling her is better then letting her believe you still like her Ron!" _

"_You just don't understand Harry I like Hermione as a friend I could never face her again if I told her that we should break up."_

Well you'll never have to worry about that now Ron Harry thought to himself, 'cause if you ever try to hurt her again I swear I'll never forgive you.

"Hermione please he doesn't deserve your tears." Harry told Hermione gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"But Harry…" Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes turned red from all of the crying she had done.

"No buts! He doesn't deserve you Hermione! You are a beautiful talented smart wonderful person! You are everything that blond bimbo is and more! You have fire, spirit, everything that makes a person turn their heads and stare. She just has looks and evil deception in her! If Ron wants to have her rather then you well let him and say good riddance!" Harry stopped abruptly realizing he had all but told her that he liked her in one speech.

"Harry, do you mean that?" Hermione asked softly her eyes pleading with him to say that he had.

He obliged her, "Every word Hermione."

"Would you like someone like me?" she asked him in a soft voice her eyes downcast afraid for the answer that would surely be negative.

Instead of saying anything Harry lifted Hermione's face up and looked deep into her eyes. Green and Brown eyes met as Harry slowly lowered his face downwards and as their lips touched the last thought was in Harry's mind.

I'll never turn your Brown Eyes Blue.


End file.
